More to life
by tgirlanjelblack
Summary: Angel Richards is going into her fifth year at Salems Academy of Witch Craft with no friends.But this year something is gonna change. Her whole world, when she gets transfered and meets the lovely and slightly arrogant Sirius Black.
1. Fifth times the charm?

A new year

A new year. Great. But with any luck this year will be better than the last, though my luck is never good. Seeing how I've been saying that since first year.

"Honey! Wake up, be down here in 10 minutes." My dad yelled.

Slowly I got up from bed and went to the bathroom.

Hopefully, I should say, this New Year will be better than the last four.

Salem Academy of Witch Craft is a nice school and all. Beautiful, big, and great teachers. The students? There not so nice.

Before I get into that I should tell you a little about myself.

Well for starters, my name is Angel Rose Richards. I'm fourteen and I go to Salem academy of witch craft. Have for the past four years.

I'm also a half blood. Dad is pureblood mom is a half blood. My parents, Rose Monte and Alexander Richards. They were never married, they just dated for a few months and after they broke up mom realized she was pregnant. She didn't tell my father because she thought she could handle it herself. She was right she did take care of it up until the day she had me. She died ten hours later. My grandmother took me to my father that day.

He tells me that was the happiest day of his life taking me into his arms; he said he was instantly in love with me.

Dad is the head auror trainer at the ministry of magic. Has been since his father retired. Of course there was a lot of suspicion about this. People thought my grandfather gave the job to him, not because of his skill, but because it was his son. Some people protested but in the end my father still got the job. To this day I'm not even sure which side if the story is true.

But anyway, so I live in London in this three story house with him. Oh and my step mother and step brother.

Clair is nice too. I like her. A lot. I just could never think of her as mom. She's always just Clair. Or Clair-my-fathers-girlfriend/wife. Never mom. She is kind, funny and a great person. I can see why my dad loves her. I just like her.

My stepbrother, Jeffrey, is my age. He is amazing. I love him so much. Even when he gets on my last nerves. He's so funny and loud, all the time. I can always laugh with him even if I feel like the worst person ever. That's how great he is, and he's very loyal and smart too. Did I mention super over protected?

Even though Jeff and I are the same age we go to different schools. He goes to Hogwarts: the greatest school ever, or so I hear. While I go to Salem's as I've mentioned before. Reason being that I have been going to Salem's long before my father met Clair so I just stayed enrolled. The same for Jeff, who has a new girlfriend every month. Saying he is popular at Hogwarts is an understatement.

I wish me and Jeff did go to the same school. Then I would have at least one friend.

Mostly all the students at Salem's hate me, or at least dislike me. I don't understand why. I always try to be nice and do all that I can to not do anything wrong. I have talked to Jeff about this. Jeff says that there probably just all big gits and need to loosen up. Once I told him about a problem I had with a male student who always bothered me, Jeff was furious and wrote the boy a very long howler telling him how he would "beat his arse if he even looked my way again" and calling him all sorts of names like a "bloody demented Gaylord" who "should go burn in hell with his ugliness and spare us all".

Needless to say I never told him the names of anyone who bothered me again. Ever again.

So I have come to accept the fact that those people will never accept me. But that doesn't stop me wishing they would at least stop pestering me and leave me alone forever.

"Five minutes Angel!"

I got out of the shower and dried my hair and applied a tiny amount of makeup. Then I headed to my walk in closet to get dressed.

After I finished I looked in my full length mirror to check that there wasn't anything that my classmates would make fun of.

I had on a long white tank top with a gold belt hanging loosely around it, that complemented my walnut skin tone, and black shorts with a black zipped up jacket. Letting my jet black, waist length hair hang in a lose pony tail. With my Gucci flats that matched almost all my clothes.

"Were leaving!"

"Goodbye!" I said knowing my dad wouldn't leave without me.

Suddenly someone barged into my room screaming.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! AND WITHOUT A GOODBYE! I MISS YOU! ANGEL, ANGEL! OH NO SHE ALREADY LEFT!" then that person threw themselves onto the floor and screamed. "Nooooooooo!"

"Jeff" I said laughing at him. He is such a great actor.

"OH! THANK HEAVENS!" He said and ran over to me and scooped me up twirled me around as I laughed.

"READY?" Jeff asked grinning.

"Do I look ready?"

"Not in those shorts." He said in a mock stern voice. It amazes me how he does that. Loud, and playful to serious and mean.

"Put me down and maybe I cold change." I told him.

He put me down and I instantly ran out.

"Quick she's getting away!" I yelled to taunt him as he chassed me.

"HURRY JEFF! HURRY!" he yelled encouraging himself. See another one. Serious and stern to loud and playful.

"Please you two stop screaming!" Clair called, since she never really yells.

"OKAY!"

We ran all around the house since it ended up me chasing him when he tripped me and took one of my shoes.

My dad and Clair were in the car already when Jeff finally led me to the car and gave me my shoe.

"All ready for a great, new year?" Clair asked

I shrugged.

I never have a 'great' time at Salem.

"Don't worry Angel. I PROMISE AS MY DUTY AS A BIG BROTHER TO WRITE YOU EVERY-…ummmmmmmmmm…-TWO WEEKS!"

"Thank you Jeff."

And I really was thankful.

Who knows maybe this year would be better.


	2. At kings cross

35 minutes later…

"…and then the chaser caught the ball and threw it to Blakely, which was stupid cause he's got butterfingers, and he dropped it. So the other team got it. Made a goal and that put there team in the ledge. Luckily, we have an amazing seeker and he got it first. Making us the WINNERS, once again!" Jeff exclaimed finishing his hour long, non stop rant about Quidditch.

I had tuned him out the whole time. Not trying to be rude, but I was to busy daydreaming instead. Jeff was a beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He loved to talk about it too. Just go on and on, and I was pretty sure I'd already heard this story anyway.

"Jeff, do you love it there?" I asked quietly.

"Is that what you'd been thinking this whole time?" he said accursedly.

I nodded slowly.

"Do you hate it that much there?" he countered

"Sometimes…" I muttered. "I wish daddy would let me transfer…"

Jeff was silent for a minute.

"This year promise me you'll try to be friends with at least one person?"

I didn't even bother to remind him that it's the other way around. They dislike me.

"Maybe Jeff."

"Kings Cross!" Clair said.

Jeff jumped out of the car and grabbed his trunk.

"I HAVE ARRIVED!" he shouted capturing the attention of about half of the Hogwarts student boarding the train.

"Hey! Finally dude, I worried." Marcus, Jeff's equally loud, best friend, yelled.

I stood to the side as Jeff and Marcus talked about there summers.

The people all looked so happy. For the most part anyway. Parents were crying about leaving there children, the littler students looked crossed between nervous, anxious, curious, happy and sad. Groups of friends were scattered everywhere. Girls squealing and embracing and boys knocking knuckles and slapping backs.

All this was such a different atmosphere than we had at Salem's. Nothing like this. Mostly because our school has a welcome back party two days before you actually have to go back. So it's not like they haven't seen there friends for months. Of course I've never been to one before, but since I do go to the school they have to invite me. I wish they wouldn't because whenever my father and Clair see the invitations they try to get me to go. Since I would really rather not go I have to make up an excuse and lie.

This year told Clair I had 'really bad cramps'. So she left me alone for the rest of the night. Jeff didn't though.

"Hey Jell-O!"

Before I turned around I already knew who it was. The only person in the world who calls me Jell-O.

"Hey Popsicle." I said as I got pulled into a hug.

"Andrew let her go. She's turning blue already." Jeff said.

In reality I was not turning blue. I was-in fact- turning red from embarrassment.

Andrew or Popsicle let go and rolled his eyes.

"LOOK ITS ANNABELL!" yelled Marcus as he sprinted towards a pretty little blonde girl.

"Who's Annabel?" I asked. Jeff shrugged and looked at Andrew who shrugged.

For those who were wondering why Andrew calls me Jell-O, it's because one day over summer-like two years ago- he told me I should get a nickname. So he started calling me Gel. He would really walk around saying 'have you seen Gel?' And then somehow over the years gel got to old 'and everyone used spray now anyway.' And he started to call me Jell-O instead for some stupid reason. I think it was 'because Jell-O never gets old. Just wrinkly'.

I just call him Popsicle because his grandfather invented them. He's 5'11, probably. With chocolate colored short hair and green eyes. At his school he is in Ravenclaw, and he is three months younger than me. And he's also a half-blood like Marcus.

Marcus, on the other hand, is like a pimple. A P .M. S. ing pimple. That keeps on appearing all over. You just can't get rid of it no matter how hard you try. No, I don't hate him. He's just very annoying. Like Jeff on a bad day. He's moody, and weird and sloppy…but he is one of the funniest guys around. He just crosses the line a little too much. Fun to be around too, only not when he is in a mood. Ergo, the P. M. S. ing pimple.

"Hurry and get on the train son" Clair told Jeff.

"You can just get back to me on that!" Marcus shouted shoulder to who I assume Annabel.

"Who is she?" Andrew asked for all of us.

"I do not know" Marcus said acting as though he was heartbroken.

"Who is Annabel?" Andrew clarified for him

"Who?" Marcus said scrunching his eyebrows.

"A-n-n-a-b-e-l-l"

Marcus looked confused.

"What is her last name?"

"I don't know!"

"Then how should I know who you're talking about?"

This is how it always goes.

Marcus and Andrew are best friends but, but they fight like cats and dogs. Andrew is the sensible and smart one, and Marcus is the unreasonable and reckless one.

"He has a point…" Jeff said stroking his chin.

"He was just talking to her!" Andrew shouted getting annoyed at his friend's antics.

Marcus looked blankly at him.

"Who?" he said trying to get Andrew to explode.

"You're an idiot." Andrew declared.

"No, no, no! He is an idiot." He said pointing to Jeff, who bowed. "And I am a moron."

"And you are one leap from crazy." Jeff informed him.

Andrew opened his mouth to reply but daddy cut him off.

"Finish that on the train please." He said checking his watch.

"Wait did you mean the Annabel I just saw on the train?" Marcus said to Andrew.

Andrew looked irritated.

"Im not doing this again"

"Blonde?"

"Shut up"

"Short?"

"I don't care anymore"

"Oh yeah her name is Annabel!"

"Thankyou Marcus." He sighed glaring at his friend.

"Annabel Cross." Jeff added

"Did you know I just saw her on the train?" Marcus said

Andrew stared at them and then turned to me and my parents. "Goodbye, Anthony, bye Clair. See ya' Jell-O!" he winked and got on the train.

"Bye Clair and Anthony. See you in my dreams Angel."

"See you Marcus."

"I love you." He mouthed stepping on the train and pointing to me.

"Don't worry I'll kill him one day." Jeff assured me.

"Get on that train" Clair said.

"ALAS, my beloved family members, it is that time of the year again! Oh yes…Its time we must part! Go on our own, separate ways-"

"You're going to miss the train." Dad worsened him

"BUT NEVER FEAR! I WILL RETURN! I SHALL RETURN TO YOU ALL! SPARE YOU FROM THE DARK TIMES YOU ARE ABOUT TO FACE….alone!"

"People are staring, come on-"I tried to tell him. Trying not to cry from laughing.

"NO THIS FAMILY WILL NEVER BE BROKEN. I WOULD DIE BEFOREB THAT! AND I SHALL IFEVER THE NEED! DO NOT MOURN THIS TIME APART BUT EMBRACE THE FUTUREAND ALL IT HAS TO OFFER!" he finished his speech and hugged me tight. "I will miss you all"

"We'll miss you to"

"I MUST GO!" he said taking his trunk and running to the train. "PEACE AND LOVE" he shouted from the entrance for the train and gave us the peace sign and, before giving me a genuine smile, he disappeared.

I laughed bitterly because I already missed him.

"Dramatic that one is" a voice said behind me.

"I turned around and saw two boys around my age. Both incredibly handsome. One wore glasses, slightly lopsided, and super messy hair. The other, who had spoken, had long elegant looking black hair and strikingly gorgeous silver eyes.

"Hello" they both said before racing to the train.

I sighed, and as I'd been all day, wished I was running onto that train with everyone else.


	3. Right?

November 18,

The third month of school.

So far school has been the same. Although considerably more tolerable than other years.

Maybe fifth time is the charm…?

And so far Jeff has written me seven letters and dads sent me three.

It's almost time for Christmas holidays and I can't be any more excited.

Reason being that Jeff is going to have a party at our house. Our parents have agreed to it already, but only because they ordered the house elves to keep everything in order, and to make sure 'anything that shouldn't be happening isn't '. Since dad and Clair are going to be at the ministry ball Christmas Eve that's when Jeff's having the party. I obviously don't know any one who's coming. Well, except Marcus and Andrew. But I hope I can still have fun. Maybe I'll make some new friends…

I'm in the nurses office today because earlier in potions class someone spilled there potion all on me by 'accident'. Luckily nothing to serious. Just a couple of pimples and long sharp fingernails. Oh and a snakes tongue. Our school nurse was able to fix the pimples and fingernails, but for the snakes tongue I need to take a potion every half hour for four hours or else it keeps growing back. So I get to miss class all day.

But to keep myself busy I just re-read all the letters Jeff sent me.

_Dear Angel,_

_So I told you Id send you the guest list so here it is;_

_Marcus & Andrew (duh!),_

_Kevin Smith (the quidditch team captain)_

_Tony Raymond, Sara Bennet, Angie Carter, Jessica & Jeffrey Masson, _

_Chris Dawney, Frank Longbottom, Alice Newton (Franks girlfriend),_

_James Potter and Sirius Black and Amos Diggory (friends on the quidditch team),_

_Lily Evans (James Potter's obsession)_

_Alex Dawson, Jake Stoner, Melissa Quinn, Kelly Coldier, Tanya Whitman (Andrews crush),_

_Mary MacDonald, Dorcas Meadows, (Lily Evans best friend)_

_Teresa Jones, Martin Stacks, Romeo Banks, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew,_

_Bridget St.Clair, Sofia Moiré, Ashli Huddleston, Amber Michoux, Tia Joseph, Danielle Johnson, Cameron Lusister, Helen Asteria and some more people who haven't made sure there coming yet._

_Anyway, if you have anyone you want to bring invite them!_

_Talk to you later sis'!_

_Love,_

_Jeff._

3 weeks later…

We leave for our break on December 16. I'm so happy i've already packet and ready to go. I can't wait to see dad and Clair. More importantly, Jeff! He's written me a lot about his party. He's told me girls are going to wear dresses or skirts and boys are going to be in white tops and black bottoms. I love shopping and already have decided to go to muggle London to get myself a new pair of shoes, a new dressand some jewelry.

This is going to be the first party i've been to. Well i've been to birthday parties, but this is a party with no parents and Christmas. There's going to be music, dancing, and possibly kissing, light drinks, and just teens being teens. Without parental supervision.

So tomorrow i'm going to be at home. I can not wait to see Jeff. I even miss Marcus and Andrew. There coming to our house on the 20th and staying till the party.

The morning we were leaving I got up early and in a few hours was on my way home. In just a few short hours I'll be with dad, Clair and Jeff.

This morning I got a letter from Jeff telling me two more of his friends are coming to stay with us when Marcus and Andrew come. He said there names were James Potter and Sirius Black. I really don't mind. The more the merrier right?

…

Wrong.

**--**

**Ok so I know short chapter, but its was just explaining what we'll see in the next chapter. Which I promise will be way longer!**


	4. Get noticed

So Jeff's Christmas party is in four days

I can't help but feel like a little excited school girl on her first day.

I already have my outfit out and layed across my trunk ready for me to slip into to. I bought a red strapless dress that hugs my curves and bust. It's about mid thigh length and-as I predicted-Jeff freaked about it. He said he wouldn't allow me to go unless I got a new dress. But unfortunately for him he doesn't have the power to kick me out of my house on Christmas Eve.

I also got some red high heels and a simple crystal necklace. I even picked out an outfit for Marcus; dark jeans and a white v neck t-shirt. I hope he'll like it.

Speaking of Marcus him and Jeff's three other friends are coming over today around dinner. So I'm gonna have six boys in the house and two girls. Pitiful.

Apparently James and Sirius are just as obsessed with Quidditch as Jeff and Marcus are. Which means they'll probably be spending all there time outside on are mini Quidditch field. Most likely dragging daddy out too, maybe Andrew. So I won't have to worry about them.

Still I'm very curious to meet these two new boys. And I'm also curious as to how were going to fit all these boys in our house since we only have four rooms. Dads and Clair's, mine, Jeff's and one guest. Maybe I could just sleep on the couch and two can take my room and two in the guest. Or will they all want to be together? Maybe tats how people usually do it at sleepovers?

"Angel, Angel, Angel! Oh there you are!'

"The same place I was last time you saw me Jeff" I replied sitting up on my bed.

"Well you know my friends will be coming over in a few hours." He told me, again.

"Yes"

"Get up and dressed." He said as he walked into the center of my room, arms folded looking serious.

"Jeff…" I said motioning towards my black tank top and brown knee length skirt.

He eyed them distastefully.

"No. these are teenage boys Angel. You can not walk around them-well my friend Sirius-in a skirt."

I rolled my eyes at him and layed back down.

"I'm sure he wouldn't want me." I said softly so he wouldn't hear.

"Yes. You are pretty." He said sounding like some of the telemarketers who call my grandmothers house often. "Which is why we must try to make you look as ugly as physically possible for you." he said as he strode over to my closet.

"Too late." I sigh pulling out a book

"NONE of that. No time for your little low self esteem problems, just look in a mirror!"

"They break" I commented dryly.

"I'm serious."

Now I thought of several wise guy comments to say to that but decided to hold my tongue.

I also decided to hold my tongue as piles of clothes wee thrown out at me to catch which I missed-as I was completely taken by surprise-and a sock hit me in the eye.

"Jeff!" I said covering my eye." What are you-" another pile of clothes were thrown at my heads.

"Put these on." He ordered.

Glaring him I three the clothes back.

He sighed as if _I_ was annoying him!

"Now look, your being difficult."

_What!_

" Jeff gets out of my room." I said as I gathered all the clothes Jeff threw around my once tidy room.

"Not that I don't like the guy it's just that I'll have to kill him if he touches my baby sister. Marcus seems to already have a death wish, and he's enough to handle-"

"Out!" I said pointing to the door.

"-and you being such a naïve little virg-"

"Jeffrey!"

"-And I'd rather not spend the rest of my life in Azkaban-"

"Fine Jeff I'll put the clothes on!" I caved. He was really on my last nerve.

So, of course he smiled and shoved the hideous grey jeans and the purple turtle-neck that didn't even let my wrist show right in my face.

"Good. See you downstairs in ten."

"Lovely." I said sarcastically pushing him out.

Shortly after I heard the doorbell ring and a lot of male voices entering the house.

I would have gone and greeted Jeff's friends but at the moment I was having a major wardrobe malfunction.

Turns out the turtle-neck Jeff wanted me to wear is three sizes too small, so I just put my black tank top and matching jacket. Just in time too.

"Dinners ready Angel!" said Clair knocking on my door.

"Be down in one second."

Okay so I've never had a boyfriend, I've never even been kissed, and I've never even been noticed by boys-well in a _positive_ way.

Marcus is actually the only boy to call me 'beautiful' or even something long the lines.

Well other than family. Though he does it jokingly.

"Hurry up Angel!" someone (Jeff, maybe Marcus or Andrew) called from downstairs.

I ran into my closet to see my full length mirror. I thought I looked okay at first but then really looking at myself I realized I needed more lip-gloss and maybe some hoops.

Yeah.

While I was at it I put on three long costume jewelry necklessas and took my hair out of its ponytail throwing it around my shoulders.

And running down the stairs I hurriedly applied lip-gloss and took some more deep breaths.

Maybe this is a chance for me to _get noticed_.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Id just like to ask if you guys could tell me what you think more in reviews cause I was thinking if you guys went and voted on the polls that would help me decide what I should do with it. I know I don't really update quickly but I'm definantly working on it. Please tell me what you all think. Id love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
